lgtfandomcom-20200214-history
Synopsis de BILLY
Les Synopsis de Billy sont la somme des synopsis écrit par les membres de la compagnie au cours de la résidence d'écriture de juin qui se déroulait à La Motte tout près de Billy sur Oise. HADRIEN Scène première. Des gardiens sont réunis sur la scène. L'un d'entre eux observe au loin grace à une paire de jumelles en plastique jaune. Pleins d'impatience, ils attendent sa réaction. Un gardien - Toujours rien ? Le gardien aux jumelles ne répond pas. Une gardienne - Alors ? Que vois-tu ? Jumelles - Je vois ... Je vois ... (Tous suivent son discours avec attention) Je vois le roi portant un cerf au loin. Il marche avec peine. Sa proie lui pèse. Il trébuche ! Mais, non, il se relève. Le voilà qui s'arrête pour reprendre son souffle. Scène II. Bernard VII, seul. - Malheur ! Ce cerf est trop lourd pour moi, et je suis allé le chercher trop loin. Tout ceci commence à me fatiguer. Pourquoi les choses ne sont-elles plus comme avant ? Où est passée l'abondance de biens dans laquelle nous vivions ? A ce rythme là, nous ne pourrons bientôt même plus nous nourrir suffisamment pour aller chasser. Tout part à vau-l'eau, tout change et se dégrade ...(développement de la plainte) (s'adressant au loin) Alsthom, mon bon, viens donc m'aider à porter ce cerf. Alsthom, entrant - Oui, bon roi. Laissez-moi donc vous débarasser (il prend le cerf sur son dos). Bernard VII - Il va falloir que tu m'aides, désormais. Je perdu ma forme d'antan... Alsthom - Vous savez que vous pouvez compter sur moi en toute occasion, je suis là pour vous assister. Bernard VII - Convoque les gardiens, et expose-leur la gravité de la situation. Cette mauvaise situation ne peut plus durer. Scène III. Alsthom, s'adressant à la foule des gardiens réunis. - De quand date la dernière réunion ? Exposition des problèmes de société (manque de ressources, période de crise, problèmes de communication). Au fond, Andros et son bouffon Mousseline ne disent rien. Les gardiens et Alsthom sortent. Scène IV. Andros et Mousseline se sont retrouvés seuls. Andros - Vois-tu, il me semble qu'il est grand temps que j'expose à tous mes projets. Mousseline - Depuis que vous avez percé le mystère des inscriptions sur les emballages, vous me parlez de tout raconter. Faites-le donc, et fichez-moi la paix. Andros - Il y a plus que ça. Certes, les emballages sont désormais pour moi lisibles, mais je cherche plus encore. On ne nous dit pas tout, et je compte bien déterrer quelques vérités bien gardées. Suis-moi. Scène V. John Deere - Ne fais pas cette tête-là. De plus en plus de gens cultivent leur jardin, et d'ailleurs, il n'est précisé nulle part dans le protocole, que planter dans la terre est interdit. Ce n'est pas creuser à proprement parler, c'est bêcher. Tropicana - Si tu te fais mettre au cachot, tu ne diras pas que je ne t'aurai pas prévenue. John Deere - Je n'entends pas me laisser mourir de faim, et libre à eux de tous nous emprisonner si ça leur chante. Qui sera encore là pour garder, si ce n'est nous ? Scène VI. Andros et Mousseline, par déduction, découvrent que le trou qu'ils gardent est en fait rempli de richesses insoupçonnées. Scène VII. Un des gardiens meurt à la chasse. Alsthom décide d'organiser une veillée funèbre. Scène VIII. Andros expose ses théories lors de la veillée. Il arrive à convaincre de nombreux gardiens. Scène IX. Andros et les gardiens se munissent de pelles, de pioches et de lampes frontales, avec pour projet l'exploration du trou. Ils sont saisis par des gardes. Trahison des gardiens sous la menace. Ils trahissent Andros. Scène X. Andros, au cachot, reçoit la visite de Mousseline, qui déplore son absence, ainsi que la visite d'Alsthome, qui lui demande d'abjurer ou de mourir. Scène XI. Monologue d'Andros, qui a peur de la mort, et abjure. Scène XII. Abjuration en place publique. Conclusions de Bernard VII. AURELIE - entrée de Bernard VII. Discours sur l'état critique de la société des gardiens : les ressources s'amenuisent, ils ont trop consommé. Il faut trouver une solution pour ramener l'équilibre. "Qu'on rassemble le conseil !" - Deux personnages se promènent. Ils cherchent des clubs sandwichs en parlant de la famine qui approche. Ils tombent sur de vieux journaux. Ils s'amusent à s'en faire des chapeaux, des vêtements. L'un d'eux remarque sur une des pages le pictogramme représentant l'énergie nucléaire. "Tiens regarde, c'est le même signe qu'on trouve sur les pierres aux 5 coins du royaume. J'me demande ce que ça veut dire…." - Pourquoi savoir ? On s'en fiche ! - C'est vrai. - Ah un club sandwich ! Ils roule le papier en boule et le jette. Ils se partagent le club. - un groupe d'ados réunit. Il se mettent au défi de creuser le sol. On comprend qu'ils le font régulièrement. Ils prennent pour cible une jeune fille, Aigle. Elle a peur. Elle creuse quand même. Elle tombe sur des romans photos. - Anthélios et sa femme. Il lui parle de l'amenuisement des ressources. Elle n'est pas au courant, elle n'est pas beaucoup sortie ces derniers temps. Il lui annonce que Bernard VII a fait se rassembler un conseil pour trouver des solutions et qu'il en fait partie. Il compte annoncer une découverte qu'il a faite. Sa femme lui raconte que leur fille Aigle est revenue couverte de terre et qu'elle pense bien qu'elle a fait une bêtise, qu'elle a même peut-être creuser le sol et qu'il faudra la prendre entre 4 yeux à son retour du conseil. - salle de conseil. Différents conseillers et conseillères exposent différentes solutions pour sortir de la crise : développer une politique de rapprochement avec la terre, sans outrepasser les lois bien sûr ; partir à a conquête de nouveaux territoires ; enquêter sur le passé, comprendre ce qui s'est passé avant pour répondre au problèmes à la source. Cette dernière thése est celle d'Anthélios. Il annonce que selon lui, les Gardiens vivent sans le savoir sur un grand trou qui renferme des choses dont il ne connait pas encore la nature mais qui pourrait bien être la réponse au problèmes. Choc dans l'assistance. Bernard VII dissout l'Assemblée et les convie à se réunir dans 2 jours. Anthélios s'en va, suivi d'un homme (ou d'une femme) Kway, qui lui dit être très intéressé par sa thèse et qu'il aimerait le suivre dans ses recherches. - Anthélios et Kway ont reproduit en grand différents textes qu'ils essaient de déchiffrer. Entre sa femme. Il lui montre comment il procède. Il est très excité. Il lui montre aussi des plans qu'il a trouvés et qui prouvent qu'il y a un trou. Mais avant de les apporter comme preuve, il faut qu'il arrive à déchiffrer les légendes. Sa femme lui rappelle qu'ils doivent parler à leur fille. - Anthélios et sa femme parlent avec leur fille Aigle, la questionne. Elle avoue qu'elle a creusé un peu le sol mais parce qu'elle était forcé. Anthélios ne semble pas tellement choqué et ne la réprimande pas à la hauteur des espérances de sa femme. Il tombe par contre sur les romans photos dans la chambre d'Aigle et les lui prend. "Cela va m'être d'un grand secours". - un spectacle de marionnettes est donné sur la place public. Tous y assistent. Il rappelle la défense de creuser le trou. A la fin, les personnes qui étaient là au conseil se se montent contre Anthélios. Celui ci se défend et rallie des personnes à sa cause. BARTHES _La fiction enchâssée du grand trou. Le rideau se lève. D'abord trois scènes "prologue" qui exposent la nature du tabou, les rapports qu'entretiennent les personnages entre eux, dont : Scène des deux enfants. Scène de Mamadou, assez proche de celle qu'on a déjà sauf que cette fois, c'est de nourriture que manque Mamadou. Introduction du personnage d'Anthélios Scène d'enfants qui jouent aux gardiens : ils reproduisent les chansons rituelles, un chef de groupe se dessine qui donne des gages à ceux qui ne chantent pas bien les chansons. Celles ci sont composés de mots tirés du vocabulaire de l'enfance. La question de le faire vraiment ou pas est posée au cours d'un des jeux (le jeu du cachot?) Deux groupes se forment entre ceux qui pensent qu'il faut le faire vraiment et ceux qui pensent le contraire. Prologue suivant Bernard 7 rentre en scène il pose un cerf à deux têtes sur scène, tout va mal, la société des gardiens doit faire face à de nombreux problèmes : ou stocker nos déchets? ou trouver d'avantage de nourriture (les stocks s'amenuisent)? Comment rétablir la concorde dans la société (les disputes sont nombreuses et dès qu'il s'agit de faire quelque chose ça devient très difficile : les avis divergent trop)? Il faut convoquer une AG. Lors de cette Ag Pierrot prend la parole, puis Fructis, puis enfin Anthélios qui arrive grâce à des effets rhétoriques à annuler les arguments exposés par les autres. Il fait part à tout le monde de sa découverte : la lecture. Plus tard, Anthélios est dans son silo il a maintenant avec lui deux ou trois personnages qui font partie de son équipe, qui apprennent la lecture. Arrive bouffon pas encore si con. Un peu plus bête que les autres mais très beau, avec une belle naïveté. Anthélios hésite à lui accorder le droit de rentrer dans l'équipe, il hésite car il ne le trouve pas assez intelligent. Il lui fait passer plusieurs tests, Bouffon rate à chaque fois, mais de justesse, Anthélios commence à développer un sentiment d'amour pour ce personnage si touchant par sa maladresse, mais en même temps si beau. Pierrot Axa et Bouffon (scène de Thomas) Les autres membres de l'équipe avancent à grands pas et des découvertes sont faites, des cartes, des dictionnaires mais surtout un document qui semble être Le Protocole. Anthélios est très excité mais constate que non, en fait, ce n'est pas le protocole mais seulement la quatrième de couverture d’un exemplaire. Le groupe décide alors de s’en procurer un (exemplaire). Bouffon voit dans la cette mission l'occasion d'enfin prouver à son ami qu'il n'est pas si bête et qu'on peut l'aimer pour d'autres qualités que sa maladresse et et capacité à faire des blagues. Une scène se déroule, la scène de l'étagère au cours de laquelle bouffon est sur le point d'attraper un bel exemplaire de Protocole mais non, en fait, c'est le protocole qui l'attrape, en tombant sur sa tête. Bouffon perd petit à petit toutes les capacités intellectuelles qu'il avait réussi à obtenir en étudiant. Il devient petit à petit de plus en plus con. Il perd ses mots, il perd ses vêtements, etc. Le moment arrive de l'AG suivante. Dans le vestibule du palais on entend les membres de l'équipe d'Anthélios parler de la proposition qu'ils veulent faire au cours de l'ag : creuser le sol. Scène de l'ag telle que Benjamin l'a écrite. Anthélios est mis au cachot en attendant de subir la peine capitale : scène avec Alstom à enjeu psychologique politique : comment en sommes nous arrivés là? Toi qui... moi qui... nous sommes frères et tu vas mourir, abjure Anthélios ! Jamais, laisse moi tranquille. Anthélios et son fils : papa tu dois revenir. Anthélios et sa femme : je te quitte. Anthélios et Bouffon : de longs silence entrecoupés de blagues au cours de laquelle Anthélios décide d'abjurer constatant qu'il a quand même fait le mal autour de lui, preuve en est ce pauvre bouffon devenu très très con. Scène de l'abjuration : on retrouve les enfants du début qui parlent comme dans Brecht du héros Anthélios. Fumée rouge, fumée blanche. Anthélios abjure c'est triste. Anthélios chez sa mère, Bouffon est à table. Anthélios reçoit une lettre de Bernard 7 : les vrais changements sont à faire en nous même. NATHALIE _Sc 1 Un homme un peu agé -qui s averera etre le patriarche d une societe aux rapports quasi familiaux –entre , ereinté ,portant sur ces epaules un donutcerf ,qu il laisse lourdement tombé sur un sol tassé ,aride et parsemé de detrituts. Des gens s approchent pour l accueillir mais se rendent vite compte que l heure est grave.En effet ,Bernard 7 , le commandant des gardiens ,nom donné à ces gens qui composent cette societé, leur apprend de but en blanc qu il n en peut plus. Il lui faut prendre du recul et donc nomme sur le champs alsthom ,son representant ,en attendant la grande AG exceptionnelle qui se tiendra 2 jour plus tard. Il demande aux gens de preparer un petit laius ,exposant chacun leur maniere d envisager l avenir du groupe, afin de l aider à reorienter son gouvernement. Intervention fortuite de 2 savant aux cervaux enormes ,apparaissant dans une sorte de cocpit don’t ils ouvre le capot vitrée de devant ,qui s adressent ainsi directement au plublic,en leur exposant le fait que cette reconstitution à laquelle ils viennent d assister ,n est qu une reconstitution holographique d un texte dit “d eschylle du futur” ,retrouvé quelques milliers d années apres son ere(à schylle),lequel aurait ecrit à propos d une peuplade vivant ,ou ayant pu vivre ,quelque milliers d années avant lui, ou peut etre n est ce qu une legende.quoi qu il en soit ,ils nous proposent alors(au public) de visionner un second episode ,lequel par chance se trouve etre ce qu ils supposent etre la suite du premier.:”L AG la grande.ils previennent qu il faut un peu de temps pour que les hologrammes prennent la forme du recit qui va suivre et preparent donc la prochaine projection en appuyant sur des boutons et lancent une musique d ambiance .puis ils ferment le cocpit et entament des discutions entre eux don’t on entend rien .en revenant verifier si la scene est bien commencée (et elle l est ) ils renverse du coca cola sur les boutons ce qui provoque des sautes d hologrammes.qd ils finissent d assecher la tablature certains roles ont été intervertis . -scene parallele donc. Installation de la grande AG ; bernard 7 surelevé sur une grande ruine. Chaque intervenant se place à des hauteurs diferentes.en avant scene 2 personne echangent des propos qu ils sembleraient ne pas vouloir que les autres entendent.ils s echangent des graines. Alstom ayant rejoint B7 ,un cran en dessous ,la reunion commence, les phrases rituels de debut d AG(a qd remonte la derniere AG?)sont prononcées. Chacun exposent les diferents chemins qu ils souhaitent voir emprunter par la societé. Qui partir.qui planter.(c est à ce moment là de la discution que le beug holographique se produit )(chacun peut donc utiliser des arguments qui vont contre son idee de depart) Soudain le moche intervient. Il fait part de ses convictions profondes ,qu il faut creuser le sol ,en s appuyant sur des preuves irrefutables qu il expose ,à la grande incomprehension du public. Alors que certains vont soudain etre reveillés par se discours, d autres effrayé vont directement demander et invectiver b7 pour qu il le fasse mettre au cachot.alsthom le pressant par rappel de la loi a faire executer cette sentence immediatement. Alors que certains hologrammes semblent ensuite s effacer , le moche au cachot lui semble prendre corps reellement(un effet du beug?) Les scientifiques semblent s en rendre compte et tripotent leurs boutons de plus bell,en prenant des notes joyeusement ,surpris de la tournure de l evenement “projection”. Au cachot le moche reçoit la visite de son ami le fou , qui pleure amerement d etre separé de son ami.c est alors que le moche lui propose de lui apprendre à lire ,par la fenetre ,tous les jours, Afin que lui meme aille confronter B 7 à son ignorance. Là laius des scientific sur le fait qu ils n ont pas assez d argent pour bien bosser mais le moche les regarde d un air pas content et prenant peur ils referment leur cocpit. B7 ayant constaté effectivement que le fou le narguais effectivement de plus en plus souvent par des formules incantatoires ou poemes qu il semblait tirer des detritus environnant,vient voir le moche au cachot. Il lui fait un discours solennel et lache sur le fait qu il ne souhaite pas qu il reste enfermé mais bon c est comme ça,et lui demande ce qu il mijote qd meme derriere son dos avec le fou…. Le moche lui dit que lui ,B7 ,ne pourra rien contre la science et la nature humaine qui a besoin de savoir. B7 lui dit que c dangereux ,qu ils ne sont pas là pour ça. Le moche soutient que leur societé s ecroule parce qu il y a trop de vacuité ,qu elle se ronge elle meme , qu elle porte en elle son propre neant . B7 lui dit qu il etait venu lui proposer de se dedire pour qu il puisse le laisser sortir mais puisqu il fait sa forte tete il ne va pas s en tirer comme ça. Au moment où il part ,l amour du moche parait ,il est transporté de joie rien k la voir. Malheureusement elle vient lui rendre ses affaires qui l encombrent et lui demande ce kil compte faire de son armoire et de son canapé klicklac….qui ne tiennent pas ds la cellule…est ce qu il pense sortir ? dit elle dans un pouffement de rire desabusé et un peu meprisant(genre voilà où tu nous as mené tu n as à t en prendre k toi) Le moche pleure.en travaillant toujours au decoupage de ses papiers de magazines ,de protocoles retrouvés.,sachant que le vrai materiaux est resté à l exterieur et qu il ne peut avoir confiance en personne pour aller les chercher…… Des gens dans la rue de plus en plus souvent dansent autour du fou en chantant les meme poemes que lui ,certains l air de rien viennent lui glisser des bouts de papiers sur lesquels sont griffonnés les signes recopiés ,en vrac mais cependant agencés consciemments comme ayant du sens. Il comprend que tout est en marche ,que c est inexhorable.il demande à se dedire Pour pouvoir sortir. B7 qui n est pas con ,organise son dedit.. Le moche fait ecole. Un jour qu il reuni presque secretement les plus avancés de ces eleves autour du protocole initial Les gardes de B7 suivis d alsthom ,s en emparrent Et jette cette ultime preuve dans un grand feu. ANTOINE scène de B7 et du cerf il nomme que les rituels ne convainquent plus les jeunes, tout le monde sait que le sens des rapports s’est perdu, et leur forme aussi les trahit, c’en est gênant. Les vieux ne l’embêtent pas avec ça, ils ont déjà bien vécu sans se soucier du sens, mais leurs enfants ne supportent plus qu’on l’ignore. la pression des jeunes se fait chaque jour plus insistante, ils veulent proposer de nouveaux rapports selon des modalités qui mettent en péril les fondements du tabou. Il ne peut pas les blâmer, il les comprend, il les aime, il se souvient combien il était comme eux en son temps. aujourd’hui la situation lui échappe, il l’avoue, il ne sait plus quoi faire et pense qu’il est temps pour lui de passer la main, il se désole de ne pouvoir se fier à personne. -scène de présentation de FM il explique au bouffon comment il va bientôt pouvoir présenter publiquement les fruits de son travail, que son raisonnement devient presque irréfutable, que ça va être une révolution et que Sephora l’aimera d’amour quand tout le monde aura besoin de lui pour comprendre la vérité, qu’ils s’excuseront tous de n’avoir pas été plus respectueux envers lui. scène de rituel le rapport, une partie chantée peut-être scène de conciliabule, 3 personnages comme un groupe de surréalistes dans un bar du montparnasse des années 30. ils discutent de - la dead line à respecter - qui s’occupe de quoi (ramener tel ou tel objet, finir le texte…, préparer des dessins explicatifs)on comprend qu’ils préparent un exposé, ils vont proposer publiquement le fruit de leur travail.Ils ont créé un nouveau rapport et ils vont exposer la logique qui les a amenés à proposer CE rapport references: - conflit surréalistes / oulipo peut être utilisé ici pour singer un conflit entre deux obédiences de recherche en physique théorique. - l’état actuel de la recherche scientifique: einstein n’a pas fini son travail. Personne ne peut nier ses trouvailles mais il reste à unifier la relativité restreinte et l’autre et tout le monde doit travailler à partir d’hypothèses non vérifiables, donc plein de groupes de scientifiques essaient de défendre que « si on imagine que bla-bla-bla, alors il y a seulement deux options, bla-bla-bla ou blablabla, et donc si on dit que c’est plutôt bla-bla-bla, on peut commencer à dire que blablabla, etc. mais les autres peuvent répondre qu’ils ne sont pâs d’accord avec la première hypothèse sur laquelle repose le reste du raisonnement, etc. plus de validation par l’expérience. scène du nouveau rapport le rapport, une partie chantée peut-être suite au nouveau rapport il y a un débat dans lequel le vizir est silencieux. Deux clans s’affrontent, les surréalistes et l’oulipo. FM se lève et fait son coming out il défend que la seule vraie manière est de retourner voir dans le passé, de fouiller les signes, que les signes parlent et que les rapports ne doivent pas s’inventer mais sortir d’une nécessité, être signifiants. Il a trouvé un universel qui permet de lire le monde et que dorénavant il est prêt à l’enseigner, leur vie va changer! Il déroule une série d’enchaînements logiques qui aboutissent à la certitude que si ils veulent comprendre pourquoi ils sont là ils doivent creuser un énorme trou. CACHOT les représentants des divers courants viennent le voir au cachot on lui soutient que son raisonnement est plutôt beau que vrai, qu’il s’est laissé enivrer par une volonté maladive de pouvoir, que la science ne produit qu’une illusion de vérité qui est plutôt dangereuse, que si on comprend l’attrait que cette voie peut avoir, il doit se rendre à l’évidence, c’est irresponsable de dire ces choses devant des enfants, on ne doit pas nourrir les pulsions qui poussent à enfreindre le tabou sur lequel tient la société. sa femme aussi, et le bouffon peuvent venir le voir. La fille d’un ami qui a un problème amoureux vient le voir pensant qu’il pourrait la conseiller grâce à son code mais il n’arrive pas à l’aider, cet évènement ouvre une brèche dans la conviction de FM, il se met à douter, découvre que son travail a des failles, qu’il n’améliore pas forcément le quotidien, que le vrai problème n’est pas dans les rapports. FM abjure pour retrouver son amour, son enfant, pour vieillir paisiblement, en lisant des emballages sans chercher à les connecter entre eux. BENJAMIN LA QUÊTE DU PREMIER DEGRÉ. Pendant l’installation de chacun et les paroles rituelles, Domyos manipule des papiers, s’entretient à voix basse avec Kalenji (le bouffon) ; il semble sûr de son fait, il semble savoir qu’on l’observe mais ne pas en faire cas. B7. De quand date la dernière réunion ? TOUS. Date de la dernière réunion (à défaut indiquer la période). // Nous ne savons pas de quand date la dernière réunion. B7. Quel en était l’ordre du jour ? TOUS. Rappel de la synthèse du compte-rendu. // Nous ne connaissons plus l’ordre du jour. B7. Qui sommes-nous ? TOUS. Nous sommes les gardiens. B7. Que gardons-nous ? TOUS. … (Domyos réprime une toux) B7. Depuis quand ? TOUS. Depuis toujours. B7. Merci. Nous sommes réunis pour examiner une motion à l’initiative de Domyos, ici présent. Domyos, peux-tu rappeler en quoi consiste cette motion, et si tu reçois le soutien de l’assistance, eh bien nous pourrons la valider. DOMYOS. Merci, Bernard VII. (Il se lève.) ''Vous vous rappelez tous quand nous nous sommes réunis pour la dernière fois. C’est ce jour-là que j’ai pris la parole et que vous avez découvert qui j’étais, et moi aussi d’une certaine façon. Depuis, les choses sont allées assez vite. Certains d’entre vous me connaissent désormais très bien, notamment ceux qui ont bien voulu travailler avec moi. Je vais donc m’adresser surtout aux autres, à ceux qui me connaissent moins, et me livrer à une sorte de synthèse de tout ce qui m’est arrivé ces derniers temps. ''(Il fait quelques pas en observant l’assistance.) ''J’ai toujours eu le goût de l’observation. Pendant mon enfance, ceux d’entre vous qui ont mon âge doivent s’en souvenir, j’étais souvent mis à l’écart, j’avais du mal à m’intégrer au groupe, et le groupe avait du mal à m’intégrer. Ce n’est pas une critique, bien sûr. Cette situation m’a conduit à passer beaucoup de temps à vous observer, et je vous en remercie car j’ai appris énormément comme cela. Une des raisons pour lesquelles j’avais du mal à m’intégrer était que les choses me semblaient souvent un peu fausses. Par exemple, quand je voyais les autres jouer : j’étais gêné par le fait que vous passiez votre temps à faire semblant, plutôt que de faire vraiment les choses. Par exemple vous disiez : « On était des explorateurs », au lieu d’être vraiment des explorateurs, d’explorer directement, vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? ''(Certains ont des sourires amusés, surtout les femmes.) ''Je me disais : mais pourquoi est-ce qu’ils n’explorent pas ? Il y a tellement à explorer dans cette nature qui nous environne. Nous en connaissons si peu. B7. Peut-être parce que c’était interdit, tout simplement ? ''(Quelques rires mauvais dans l’assistance.) DOMYOS. Nous étions des enfants. Nous avions beaucoup à explorer avant de nous aventurer hors de la zone. Mais non, nous préférions — vous préfériez — rester groupés au centre du village, en terrain connu, pour ainsi dire. Encore une fois ce n’est pas une critique. Plus tard j’ai continué à éprouver ce sentiment d’un décalage entre le discours et la réalité. Notamment, vous le savez — c’est là-dessus que j’ai pris la parole à la dernière réunion — au moment de l’échange des paroles protocolaires. J’aimerais attirer votre attention une nouvelle fois sur ce que contiennent vraiment ces paroles, et en particulier la question « Qui sommes-nous ? » Vous savez ce que nous répondons à cette question. Depuis des temps immémoriaux, nous répondons la même chose : « Nous sommes les gardiens. » Si l’on envisage cette réponse avec une oreille neuve, la première question qui vient ensuite est bel et bien : les gardiens de quoi ? Et de fait, le Protocole semble raisonner de la même façon puisqu’il demande à son tour : « Que gardons-nous ? » Or, et vous le savez, le Protocole, à cette question, ne répond rien. Nous gardons le silence, nous baissons respectueusement les yeux. Devant qui ? Quelle autorité ? Je vous demande de vous poser vraiment cette question. De vous la poser réellement, maintenant. Ne rêvez pas juste à ce que ça veut dire, faites-le vraiment. aboutissant à la nécessité de creuser le sol B7. Tu as parlé longuement, et plutôt bien, il faut le dire. Conformément au Protocole, nous allons maintenant voter cette motion à main levée. Si la voix du peuple s’accorde à la tienne, alors nous nous conformerons aux mesures que tu préconises ; mais dans le cas contraire… tu devras répondre de tes crimes et connaître le châtiment suprême : la mort. N’as-tu rien à ajouter ? DOMYOS. J’ai toute confiance dans la clairvoyance de mon peuple. B7. Alors, combien de voix pour ? (La moitié lèvent la main, B7 compte.) ''Alors, un, deux, trois, quatre… ''(Etc.) ''Combien de voix contre ? ''(Même jeu.) ''Ah, il y a apparemment une voix de plus. ''(Réactions de l’assistance.) ''Combien d’abstentions ? ''(Kalenji lève la main.) ''Une abstention. DOMYOS. Comment, Kalenji ? Toi dont le destin est lié au mien, tu choisis de me perdre ? KALENJI, avec un sourire malicieux.'' Ce n’est pas ma faute, je n’ai pas bien compris ce qu’il fallait faire. DOMYOS. Ce n’est pas un jeu imbécile, il y va de ma vie. KALENJI. Pardon, seigneur, je fais de mon mieux ————————— LE SYNOPSEAU FE muette pendant entrée public Prologue B7 FE1 AG Enquête : que gardons-nous ? Apprentissage de la lecture Faire école (rituel) AG de la trahison (hérésie) Scène des enfants FE2 Depuis la prison, quête du protocole Protocole trouvé Il faut creuser le sol (controverse -> retour de Pierrot ?) AG de l’abjuration FE3 : tout va si vite Epilogue FE vide pendant départ public RAFFAELLE IL ETAIT UNE FOIS des gens errants dans une décharge gigantesque, jonchée d'objets dont plus personne ne comprend la véritable fonction. Une forêt des formes monochrome et sans limites, dont les couleurs se sont effacées avec les siècles. Plus personne dans cette société ne comprend le sens des lois qui régissent la communauté depuis longtemps. Ils ne savent pas lire les lettres mais ont reçu de leurs ancêtres une autre forme de lecture : la lecture des images et des pictogrammes. C'est un peuple de l'image. Deux lois fondamentales régissent cette société : ne pas creuser, ne pas partir. Ils se nourrissent d'aliments distribués dans des silos mécaniques. Le son depuis peu les inquiète : cela sonne creux. Un homme, Sloggi, apprend à lire l'alphabet, en autodidacte, à l'aide des emballages qui forment son paysage. Ce qu'il parvient à déchiffrer est pour lui une myriade de poèmes, de récits, d'essais dont le sens demeure pour lui mystérieux mais qui de toute évidence comporte la possibilité d'un enseignement nouveau, révolutionnaire même, sur les raisons de leur existence. Il est constamment suivi par son amie La Bouffonne qui est extrêmement nonchalante et dotée d'une mémoire déplorable. Peu à peu, Sloggi comprend que la Zone sur laquelle leur société réside depuis des siècles est une Zone spéciale, que les lois inviolables qui ne sont qu'un ensemble de freins et de restrictions auraient été inventées par des Dieux qui, s'ils ne sont pas des Hommes, seraient au moins à l'image de l'Homme, et que ces lois n'ont pas toujours régis la société des Hommes; il y aurait eu un AVANT et il y aurait un AILLEURS… La science et les tendances paranoïaques de Sloggi, ainsi que sa ré-interprétation des signes l'amènent à une bifurcation explosive dans son raisonnement. Il contredit alors publiquement les fondements de sa société : il y a sous terre un trésor infini qui délivrera les gardiens de leur mélancolie. Il y a, sous eux, un monde meilleur et il faut l'atteindre. Pour mener son projet à bien, il lui faudra convaincre les siens du bien-fondé de cette entreprise que tous redoutent au point de ne pouvoir la nommer sans frémir. Le roi qui est un homme d'un conservatisme bien trempé ne pourra entendre les hypothèses de Sloggi. Celui-ci sera mené au cachot. La Bouffonne, secrètement amoureuse de Sloggi, réveillera un courage inédit chez elle et ira défendre le projet de son maître devant le roi. Elle étudiera pour cela l'art du synonyme et tentera de le convaincre en contournant le verbe tabou, après l'avoir saoulé d'une danse obscène (cf la danse de la folle dans Coeur de Verre). " - Mon Roi, puis-je approfondir, évider, excaver, vider, chiader, forer, fouiller, labourer, percer, piocher, trouer, j'en ai très envie ? ''- Si cela vous fait plaisir Bouffonne, tu es charmante, mais laisse moi d'abord baiser ce petit minois…"'' THOMAS Situation initiale : l’exposé des scientifiques qui défendent l’idée qu’il leur faut plus de temps avant de pouvoir stipuler fermement si oui on non il faut coloniser la zone sur laquelle vivaient les Gardiens. Ils fondent leur diagnostique sur un texte – une épopée très longue (Eschyle du future) – ils vont en montrer un extrait particulièrement éloquent. Avant de montrer l’histoire à proprement parler ils montrent quelques fragments qui exposent les enjeux de la situation des Gardiens. Ex : la scène des deux enfants ; une autre scène, Puis on plonge dans la fiction. * Exposition : Bernard VII entre avec un cerf bicéphale. Il est fatigué. Entre Alstom son fidèle conseiller. Ils ont une conversation au cours de laquelle Bernard fait part de sa fatigue, de ses inquiétudes. Alstom le met en garde contre les tendances déviantes de certains membres de la communauté, notamment les jardiniers qui commencent à faire accepter l’idée de cultiver le sol pour subvenir à leurs besoins. Il lui suggère d’asseoir à nouveau son pouvoir en réaffirmant la mission des Gardiens qui sont de moins en moins vigilants et qui ont tendance à ne plus croire à la menace extérieure. Cette scène est l’occasion de présenter les coulisses du pouvoir ; de donner les pleins pouvoir à Alstom ; d’évoquer la question des jardiniers et de la révolution néolithique ; on commence à évoquer l’idée que les Gardiens ne font pas la différence entre la nature et les biens manufacturés. ID : on apprend que Bernard VII n’a que 37 ans et que les Gardiens sont un peuple dégénéré dont les membres meurent jeunes. * Scène truculente avec le bouffon * Scène de la première AG. Bernard préside à l’AG, il prononce les paroles rituelles puis il nomme la crise à laquelle la société des Gardiens se trouve actuellement confrontée. * Pénurie de ressource (les silos s’épuisent, le gibier est de moins en moins abondant, * Problème du stockage des déchets * Fossé générationnel (les jeunes se détournent des anciens ; * Manque d’enthousiasme généralisé * Il mentionne l’idée que les Gardiens ne sont plus en harmonie avec la terre. Bernard essaye d’évoquer les questions de sécurité sans véritablement y parvenir. Puis il demande aux membres de l’assemblée d’exposer leurs solutions à tour de rôle. On assiste à un ou deux exposés plus ou moins convaincants et plus ou moins fantaisistes, qui comprennent chacun un rêve, le rêve intervenant à chaque fois comme un argument d’autorité. Le deuxième (ou le troisième exposé) tranche par la clarté du projet qu’il contient. Il s’agit de l’exposé d’un jardinier qui propose habilement, mais sans heurter trop frontalement la sensibilité protocolaire, d’assouplir les règles. Il expose au grand jour une pratique déjà bien implantée, celle de creuser le sol. Malgré quelques réticences d’ordre moral, son projet est plutôt bien accueilli – sauf par Alstom qui presse discrètement Bernard VII de condamner fermement cette déviance. Intervient alors Frère Moche, il séduit l’assistance par son charisme et la justesse de ses observations. Il propose de fonder un séminaire qui étudiera le passé afin de mieux se prémunir des menaces du présent. L’assemblée est séduite mais personne ne semble prêt à le suivre. Fatigué par ces échanges interminables, Bernard VII décide de convoquer une nouvelle assemblée bientôt. Frère Moche (FM) devra alors rendre compte de ses recherches. * Commence alors la quête de FM Assisté du bouffon il apprend à lire et lui transmet son savoir Il convainc un groupe de le suivre. * Une rivalité naît entre un jardinier et FM. S’imbrique une rivalité amoureuse et une opposition d’ordre idéologique. Le jardinier défend son projet pragmatique et accuse FM de vouloir perpétuer l’ordre du protocole à des fins personnelles. * Séquence narrée par les scientifiques ? Alstom fait tout pour entraver la bonne marche du projet de FM. Ce qui alimente la paranoïa de ce dernier, qui tombe progressivement dans des dérives complotistes. * Parvenu à des résultats qui lui semblent probants FM décide de passer à l’action sans même attendre de convaincre l’assemblée du bien fondée de ses observations. Il prétend que le sol recèle de richesse dont il faut dès à présent s’emparer. Il arme sa confrérie de pelle et décide d’aller creuser à l’endroit précis où le jardinier cultive son champ. * Les gardes interviennent et emprisonne FM. Alstom, qui tire les ficelles, tient aux partisans de FM un discours à la fois menaçant et rassurant leur promettant monts et merveilles s’ils se désolidarisent de FM. Quelques uns sont tentés, d’autres choisissent la voix de la clandestinité. Leur projet se démarque progressivement de celui de FM ; au lieu de retrouver les traces du vieux protocole ; ils décident de réécrire un protocole viable et se rapproche des jardiniers. * FM reçoit de la visite au cachot * le bouffon vient le voir et sert d’intermédiaire avec les partisans qui poursuivent les recherches de FM * Alstom tente de convaincre FM d’abjurer. FM n’accepte pas. * Un ami ; un fils encore le bouffon (?) convainc finalement FM de mettre de l’eau dans son vin et de se contenter de diriger son école en promettant de ne pas passer à l’action. * A lieu la cérémonie d’abjuration au cours de laquelle contre toute attente, FM prône à nouveau de creuser. * Il est condamné à mort…